Dehaka
Dehaka & Swann 'is the twenty-fourth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred ninth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with drone rolling around the mineral field on one side until it evolves to primal hive, regurgitating eggs, then looking at the red marine. Blue cyclone with a winding key circles around the area. When a red marine shoots at it, the hive struggles from every bullet on its carapace. Dehaka arouses to action, as marine-sized hero, and uses his tongue to capture the marine and devour him. This causes his abilities to grow up, literally. He then devours the bashing marine next, causing him to expand. Meanwhile, a primal roach breaks the glass bottle and stabs another roach, causing it to evolve to primal igniter. The primal zergling eats up the fellow zergling slowly until it bursts into ravasaur, road-raged and dreadful while the “triggered“ sound plays. Cut to Dehaka, he is shown as the kaiju marching into the city, surrounded by banshees as helicopters. He breathes a scorching breath to show his terror. He finds a red medic healing the busy marine and captures her. Carrying the medic, he climbs up the tallest building and shoos the banshees of him. Changing his plan, he jumps down to find another victim. He breaks the barracks off, revealing the red marine using the toilet and devours him. He turns around while gnawing the human, breaking the other buildings such as factory and ghost academy. He utters a primal roar as the "Coop missions" banner falls down. However, a siege tank fires a ball onto his head like an air gun, resulting in him to pass out. The scene cuts to him opening his eyes. It reveals that these events were a dream. Dehaka smiles as a dinner plate of drones is served. Epilogue Meanwhile, Rory Swann is shown using his drakken laser drill. Also, the wind-keyed cyclone turns out to be his called-down war bot A.R.E.S. With missile turrets and devastation turrets protecting him, his laser drill fires a concentrated beam, aiming directly at hybrid bestroyer with army of red marines. On the contrary it only gives him shorter damage than it really is, making him pestered. The camera zooms out to reveal the extremely long range of laser beam. Characters * Dehaka * Swann * Drone * Primal hive * Primal roaches * Primal igniter * Primal zerglings * Ravasaur * Banshees * Marines * Medic * Siege Tank * Hybrid destroyer * A.R.E.S. Trivia * The title of this episode was erroneously written as "'''Dahaka & Swann," on YouTube. This was fixed on a quick update. * Dehaka made his first appearance in StarCrafts ''series since his debut on ''HeroStorm ''episode, "Dehaka Park" * Primal zergling still uses the regular ''CarBot ''zergling design. * Medic is shown as an enemy terran unit, although Jim Raynor is required as a co-op commander to gain access to them in missions. * This is the first co-op episode in ''StarCrafts ''wherein Hybrid Destroyer does not die at the end. In-game References * Dahaka using his devour ability to eat enemy units increases his life by 5% and his abilities based on enemy type for 15 seconds. This episode shows his exaggeration by becoming a gigantic zerg every after using devour. * Swann's concentrated beam from drakken laser drill is actually very long that it reaches towards the edge of the map. Cultural references * Dehaka using his tongue to devour units is a reference to Yoshi from ''Super Mario World ''and ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. ** His growth animation is an obvious reference to Mario's growth in almost every Super Mario ''game. The "mushroom get" soundbite is played. * The scene where Dehaka marches into the city, including fire-breathing ability, is a play on ''Godzilla. * Dehaka kidnapping a medic and climbing up the tower is a parody of ''King Kong ''and its plot when Kong climbs up the Empire State Building while carrying Ann Darrow. * Dehaka destroying the barracks open and devouring the marine on the toilet is a reference to ''Jurassic Park ''scene where a tyrannosaurus rex opens up the stall and eats its occupant, the attorney. ** Also, the scene where the banner falls off is based on the climax of ''Jurassic Park ''when a tyrannosaurus rex saves the humans from raptors and roars while a "When Dinosaurs ruled the Earth" banner descends. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Co-op Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Terran Episodes